


If I Die, I’m Going To Haunt You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Theo, Liam is So Done, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The pack encounter a goat bear hybrid and Theo and Liam are used to lure it away from town while the pack figure out a way to contain it. Theo makes an offhanded comment about being expendable and Liam is having none of it.





	If I Die, I’m Going To Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For the prompt: “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”  
> This was fun to write and I hope you like it <3  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please tell me and I'll get them fixed.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “We’re not going to die. You’re being dramatic.”

“I am not being dramatic!” Liam says, glancing over his shoulder, “we’re being chased by some kind of bear goat hybrid. Which what the fuck? How is that a thing?”

Theo laughs, pulling Liam closer to ensure the beta doesn’t smack his head on a low hanging branch as they run past it, “How are you surprised by that? How can we be surprised by anything we encounter at this point?”

“That’s fair,” Liam says, “but I still don’t like it.”

“Well it’s not exactly fun for me either,” Theo picks up his speed when he hears the thing give a bray, which should _not_ be menacing but given its size, it is. He pulls Liam along with him, the beta easily keeping up the pace Theo sets. They’re used to this by now. Used to feeding off of each other’s energy and knowing their next move without either one having to speak it.

“Do you think Scott and the others are close to finding a way to get rid of this thing?” Theo asks.

“I hope so,” Liam says, “Scott thinks we should find a way to trap it but right now I’m almost to the point where I agree with you and Derek about just killing it.”

“It is becoming a nuisance,” Theo agrees, “one of its kind or not.”

“I just don’t understand why _we_ had to be the ones to keep it distracted,” Liam says.

“Because we work so well together. And Stiles, while being a spark, is more useful finding a way to contain this thing.”

“That doesn’t explain why Scott and Malia aren’t out here! They work well together too.”

“That’s true. Maybe it’s because they’re less expendable,” Theo says, throwing another glance over his shoulder. The thing is still there, which is both good and bad. Good because it’s still following them and away from any innocent bystanders it might otherwise come across. Bad because it’s _running right towards them_ and while the front half might be a goat it is a giant goat and it’s back half is still a bear. It could still easily do some damage. Theo would rather not find out how much.

“Did you just say we’re expendable?” Liam asks.

“You? No. Me? Yes. But you’re just unlucky enough to get paired me with me.”

Liam stops suddenly, making Theo stumble when he’s forced to a stop since he’s still holding Liam’s arm. Liam uses the advantage and swings Theo around until his back hits a tree. Liam gets right up in his face, his eyes yellow, and voice dangerously low, “You are not expendable.”

“Liam, now is really not the best time for us to be stopping. Because in case you forgot we’re kind of being chased,” Theo says, ignoring Liam’s statement.

Liam’s not having it though, because he gets even closer, intense gaze focused right on Theo, “I don’t care. We’ve got time. You’re going to listen to me and listen good. Because we’re not moving until you get this through that thick head of yours. You are _not_ expendable. You matter. To the pack, to _me_.”

Theo is momentarily speechless, surprised by Liam’s words. He knew they were in a better place now but he never realized just how much Liam cared. Still, he tries to play it off, giving Liam a smirk, “I didn’t know you cared.”

“Of course I care you asshole! You’re important to me. You’re…”

Liam groans in frustration. Then he’s surging forward and connecting his lips with Theo’s in a hard, frantic kiss. Theo gasps in surprise and Liam takes advantage of it, deepening the kiss. Theo is quick to get over his shock, wrapping an arm around Liam’s back to pull him closer while the other goes to the back of his head.

Liam pulls back, only going far enough to rest his forehead against Theo’s as the two of them attempt to catch their breath, “I love you, alright? And you’re not expendable, not to me. So please stop thinking that you don’t matter when you do.”

“I’ll try,” Theo says, not wanting to make any promises. He’s proved himself to everyone else, he just needs to let himself see it. They both know that. Theo places another kiss to Liam’s lips before pulling back, looking worriedly in the direction a too close sounding bray comes from, “I love you too. But we really need to go or we’re both going to get murdered by this goat bear thing.”

Liam nods, reluctantly moving away. He grabs Theo’s hand and starts running, Theo going right along with him. It’s another hour before the rest of the pack find them, four strangers with them. The strangers somehow stun the thing, carting it off with them towards their truck where a cage is waiting. Theo and Liam watch the people go, none of them saying much, except to thank Stiles for getting ahold of them before they leave.

“Who were they?” Liam asks, watching the truck drive off.

“Turns out there’s a place that takes in creatures like that,” Stiles says, “it’s perfectly safe. They have a lot of land and it’s pretty secluded. The creature should be fine.”

“How did you even find out about the place?” Theo asks.

Stiles grins, “I have my ways,” he takes in Liam and Theo’s joined hands and his grin widens, “so did you two finally pull your heads out of your asses?”

“What?” Mason asks, walking up to the group. He follows Stiles’ gaze, a matching grin appearing on his face, “it’s about time!”

“What’s about time?” Corey asks, appearing beside Mason.

“Theo and Liam are together!”

“Finally!” Malia says from a few feet away, “all the sexual tension was killing me.”

Liam groans, gently tugging on Theo’s arm and leading him away from the group, “You guys are assholes.”

“We love you too!” Stiles calls after them.

“Were we that obvious?” Theo asks as the two of them getting into his truck.

“Apparently,” Liam shrugs, “well, to everyone but each other. But we figured it out in the end.”

Theo smiles, “Yeah we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts


End file.
